


Yoda One For Me

by scarletmanuka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Starker, StarkerValentine2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Peter is inundated with Valentine's Day cards and gifts from a secret admirer, professing their love for him.





	Yoda One For Me

Peter and Ned walked through the front entrance to Midtown Tech to find their eyes assaulted with pink and red everywhere. Streamers hung from the hallway ceilings, paper hearts were strung up everywhere, and posters were plastered on the walls, reminding students that they could have a red rose delivered to their Valentine by a member of the Cupid Club. Ned grinned as he took in the sight but Peter only felt more and more glum. He wasn’t expecting any cards, or any roses, nor any declarations of love from any of his fellow classmates. He also wasn’t going to be giving any either, since no one at school held his interest. Was he absolutely, one hundred percent, totally in love with someone? Damn right he was. Was that someone absolutely, one hundred percent, totally unattainable? You bet. Was that person absolutely, one hundred percent, totally Tony Stark? Of fucking course it was.

Peter sighed, pretending to listen to Ned make predictions about who would receive roses and from whom but he was too busy wallowing in self pity to really take notice. His heart _ached_ when he thought about his mentor, the man that he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember. They said to never meet your idols since they’d only disappoint, but with Tony it had been the opposite - what was a simple celebrity crush had turned into a full on obsession when he experienced first hand how charming, caring, and damned hot Tony was in the flesh. He knew that the billionaire superhero would have no interest whatsoever in a seventeen year old kid, but that didn't stop his stomach from fluttering, his heart from pounding, and his tongue from tying itself into knots whenever the man was near. He had accepted the fact that he would never have anything more than a mentor/mentee relationship and friendship with Tony Stark, but that would never stop him from loving the man. It would just mean that it would always be from a distance.

They emptied their bags into their lockers and grabbed what they needed for their first two periods just as the bell rang and they quickly made their way to their home room. Mr Mitchell looked pained as he took in the enthusiastic and hopeful faces of his students, especially when there was a knock at the door and two juniors wearing the red and white uniform of the Cupid’s Club stepped into the room, one of them laden with an armful of single red roses, and the other with a stack of cards.

Peter pulled out his phone, not at all interested in seeing who received Valentine’s, and quickly checked his YouTube account to see if any videos had appeared of Spider-Man’s daring rescue of an elderly couple from an apartment fire the previous night. He was just clicking on a video when a card was thrust into his face, followed by a rose and he looked up to see a wide, toothy grin on the face of the junior girl. “Happy Valentine’s!” she cooed with saccharine sweetness.

Frowning, Peter exchanged a confused glance with Ned and then slid his finger under the red envelope flap, pulling out the card. It had a picture of Yoda on the front with the words _‘Yoda One For Me’_ emblazoned across it. He opened it up to see the words _‘Be mine?’_ scrawled in faintly familiar handwriting on the inside.

“Dude, who’s it from?” Ned asked.

He shook his head and handed it over. “No idea.”

“You’ve got a secret admirer! That is so _awesome!_ ”

Peter shrugged, nowhere near as excited as Ned. “Yeah, I guess.”

The Cupid Club members finished their deliveries and then hurried off to the next homeroom on their list and Mr Mitchell began to read out the daily announcements, largely ignored by the chattering students. After one last quizzical look at the handwriting, but unable to pinpoint where he knew it from, Peter tucked the card away into his bag, and then poked the rose in afterwards so that it was sticking out the top of the zip. He was relieved when the bell went and they could head off to their first period.

The morning was uneventful besides the fact that hardly any of the students were concentrating, most of them playing detective and trying to figure out who anonymous cards and roses were from and speculating about who liked whom. It all felt so juvenile to Peter, and he himself wasn’t at all interested in who had sent him his card and rose...until he went to his locker to swap his books over and found that the door wasn’t locked.

He was positive that he had spun the dial when he’d finished that morning and a quick examination showed that the door hadn’t been forced open (as had happened several years ago when numerous lockers were hit by the same thief), and he cautiously swung it open. Inside was another red envelope, propped up against a small robot with a red glowing heart in its chest. He looked up and down the corridor, scanning for anyone who seemed to be watching him, but no one appeared to be. He plucked the envelope out and opened it to find another card inside. This one had a picture of Harry Potter on it with a cloaked figure and the caption, _‘Are you a Dementor? Because you take my breath away.’_ Inside was another note in the same handwriting that said, _‘I adore you.’_

“What the hell?” Peter whispered, wondering who here at school could have such a crush on him that they would have gone to such extreme lengths as to break into his locker. He picked up the small robot and the heart began to flash faster and a mechanical voice chirped, “I like you a whole bot!”.

The corridor was beginning to empty as people hurried to class so Peter placed the small robot and the card back in his locker before making extra sure that the dial was spun before he left. He didn't share his next class with Ned unfortunately, since now his curiosity was piqued and he knew that Ned would help him to try to figure out who it could possibly be. Obviously it was someone who knew him well enough to be aware of his interests in Star Wars and robotics. He’d have to wait until lunch before they could brainstorm but for now he really needed to try and concentrate on what his teacher was droning on about.

The cafeteria was packed when they arrived for lunch but Peter took the time that Ned waited in line for his lunch to fill him in on the second Valentine’s offering he'd gotten. “What the fuck? That’s insane!” Ned exclaimed as they sat at their table and Peter pulled out his sandwich.

“You think so?” Peter asked, unable to help but be a little hurt at the disbelief in his best friend’s voice.

“No, not that, Peter - _that!_ ” He pointed across the room and Peter craned his head to see a commotion at the entrance to the cafeteria. All he could see was a massive bunch of heart shaped balloons bobbing further into the room and then the crowd parted to reveal a man dressed as a wizard - a man dressed as a wizard who was walking straight towards their table. “Are you Peter Parker?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Good, these are for you.” He thrust the balloons into Peter’s hand and then he rose to his full height, smacked the staff he was holding on the ground three times, causing silence to fall across the crowded room as all eyes fell on them. He opened his arms wide and then boomed, “ _You shall not pass!_ ” Then, slightly quieter but still much louder than Peter thought he had any right to be, he added, “a single day without me telling you that you are my precious.”

“Oh. Um, thanks,” Peter mumbled, blushing furiously.

“This also goes with the balloons,” the man said, handing over another red envelope. “Have a nice day now!” and he stalked back across the room, leaving a wake of whispering students behind him.

“Holy crap, this is so embarrassing,” Peter groaned, trying to ignore the stares of his classmates.

“No way, dude, this is awesome,” Ned contradicted him. “Someone must really, _really_ be into you! Open the card already.”

He did as bid and found Spock looking up at him with the words, _‘I love you for your mind’_ on the front. The same handwriting as before was inside, _‘You’re the only one who truly gets me.’_

Peter groaned and thunked his head down on the table, narrowly missing his sandwich. “I don’t understand, who the hell is it?”

“The bigger question is, are they cute?” Ned said with a laugh.

“Nice balloons, Parker,” a voice drawled next to them and he looked up to see Michelle standing there, looking at the bunch with a frown. “Of course, they won’t be nearly as nice when they’re deflated and choking up a waterway with their waste, but whatever.”

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't reply, too wrapped up in the mystery now to argue about waste disposal with Michelle. “Do you have any idea of who it could be?” he asked his best friend instead.

Ned considered this, a serious expression on his face. “It’s obviously someone who is as big a nerd as you.”

“True.”

“And it’s clear that they really like you, connect with you, with your intelligence.”

“I’m beginning to see that.”

“And I think it’s safe to say that they’re pretty loaded.”

Peter didn't want to think too deeply on that but he’d seen how much bunches of balloons like this one had cost when he had thought of getting some for May for her birthday. There was no way he could justify spending that much money on some foil and helium but clearly someone thought that Peter was worth the expense.

Ned hummed thoughtfully, his eyes flicking across the room. “What?” Peter demanded, twisting to see who Ned was looking at. “Who are you thinking of?”

Ned bit his lower lip, hesitant to say anything, but finally blurted out, “Flash is rich.”

Peter looked at him blankly “Yeah. And?”

“He’s smart and a bit of a nerd.”

“So? He hates me, Ned.”

“Maybe he’s just being a dick to deflect from how he really feels?”

“Are you serious? Dude, it’s not Flash, okay.” Peter wouldn't even accept that as a possibility. “It’s gotta be someone else, maybe someone we don’t really know well.”

“Maybe.”

They threw around a few more names but didn't come to any conclusions or even come up with any viable theories. They headed off to their afternoon classes, the balloons trailing behind them, drawing stares and whispers which Peter did his best to ignore. They got to chemistry and his teacher made him sit right at the back so they wouldn't block anyone’s view, but at least he wouldn't spend the whole class with the feeling of eyes on the back of his head.

The afternoon dragged on and when the final bell rang, Peter was relieved. He detoured by his locker one last time to get the books he’d need for his homework and when he opened the door, another envelope fell out that has been slipped through the crack. It was red and familiar and he opened it to find another card, this time with a photo of the priest from _The Princess Bride_ on the front. _‘Wuv, twue wuv, is wot I feel for yew.’_ Inside was written, _‘I have loved you for the longest time and I will continue to love you till the day I die. Be mine?’_

Peter wasn't sure if he should start to be concerned or if he should be flattered. He knew it would all depend on who was sending him these cards - it would either be creepy or sexy depending on how creepy or sexy they were as an individual. He was all out of ideas for who it could be and he decided that he’d save trying to figure it out for later. He had homework and maybe if he got it finished quickly enough, he'd have time for a quick patrol. He packed the cards and the robot into his bag, along with the rose, and then he wrapped the balloon strings around his wrist and made his way out the front to begin the walk home.

He’d made it two blocks when a sleek black car pulled up alongside him. The window rolled down to reveal a grumpy face. “Happy?”

“Hey, kid. Get in, boss man wants to see you.”

“Oh, um, okay.” He opened the rear door and then went to sit inside, but the balloons got stuck  in the door so he got back out and tried pushing them in first, but the bunch was too big and he couldn't seem to get them through the small gap. Happy huffed and got out, waving him in and then he shoved the balloons in after Peter, causing the foil to squeak alarmingly, but they all squished inside without any of them bursting. Muttering to himself about how this wasn’t in his job description, Happy went back around to the driver’s seat and hopped in. Peter tried to arrange the balloons so he could see, but they were pushed up against the ceiling of the car and were bobbing up and down, smacking him in the face, blocking his view. “So, uh, did Mr Stark say what he wanted?” he asked.

“Nope,” came the gruff reply.

“Oh. Is everything okay? Like, there’s not an emergency?”

“Not that I’ve heard.”

“Right, okay, well I guess I’ll just have to wait and see what he wants then.”

“Yep.”

“Good talk, Happy. Very informative.”

“Don’t sass me, kid.”

“Or you’ll turn the car around?”

“Damn straight I will.”

Peter grinned, but didn't push his luck, and sat back quietly as they drove to the Tower. They reached it and Happy helped to extricate him from the car, telling him to leave the balloons behind for now. The teen then made his way to the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted him cheerfully and surprised him by taking him up to the penthouse instead of the workshop. “If you’ll wait in the living room, boss will be with you shortly,” she instructed.

Peter hadn't spent much time on this level and so he made his way cautiously through the foyer and into the living room, taking in the opulent surroundings. His eyes fell on a red envelope on the coffee table. A familiar red envelope.

Crossing to it, Peter saw that his name was scrawled across the front, in the same handwriting as the cards he’d received all day. Too shocked to even consider what it could mean, he opened it and pulled out a card with a picture of an old man laying on the ground. _‘Help, I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up.’_ He opened it to read, _‘If you can find it in your heart to give an old man a chance, I’d love if you’d have dinner with me? Tony x’_

Peter gaped at the card and then jumped a mile as he heard a voice behind him. “So, what do you say?”

The ability to speak evaded Peter. “You...me...it was...I mean, the cards...the balloons...the robot...it was?”

Tony smiled and came closer, stopping just inside Peter’s personal space. “Yeah, Pete, it was me.”

“But, you said, in the card, you said that you, y...y...you loved me,” he stammered.

“Yeah, I did.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Pete, I do. I love you so much.” His warm brown eyes clouded for a moment with insecurity, something that Peter had never expected to see on Tony freaking Stark. “Any chance that you feel the same?”

“Are you kidding?” Peter barked out a laugh. “I’ve been in love with you since like, forever.”

Tony smiled at him, and reached up to cup his cheek. “Does this mean that you’ll have dinner with me?”

“God, yes, of course I will!”

Pure happiness was a good look on Tony, his whole being seemed to glow. “Thank you, Pete.”

“No, Mr Stark, thank _you_. The gifts today, they’ve been really sweet.”

“You deserve the best, baby. But Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Tony?”

He grinned. “Yeah, of course. Tony.”

“Well, dinner awaits. Shall we?”

“Of course.”

Tony turned to lead them away but paused and turned back. He stepped close once more and leaned in until his lips were just brushing Peter’s. “Happy Valentine’s day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he whispered back, then leaned in and closed the gap, capturing Tony’s lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
